Spending My Time by SailorV
by YuuGazerock
Summary: James encontra Lily nos braços de outro, depois dessa cena não quis mais sequer olhar na cara da ruiva.Songfic baseada na música Spending My Time do Roxette


_**Spending My Time**_

SongFic baseada na música Spending my Time do Roxette

James acordou muito abatido, tinha tido um dia péssimo, se sentindo muito mal, completamente vazio. Se levantou e foi até a janela, viu lá fora um dia claro com um lindo céu azul.

"_Mas que coisa injusta, nem o dia deixa eu viver minha melancolia em paz!" _pensou ele se revoltando, ainda não tinha se recuperado da cena que tinha visto durante o passeio a Hogsmeade no dia anterior.

Quando foi até o criado mudo em busca dos seus óculos viu a foto da pessoa que ele menos desejava ver no momento: Lily Evans.

Automaticamente as cenas que foram vistas no dia anterior começaram a passar como um filme na cabeça de James.

Ele entrando na casa dos gritos, encontrando Lily, com a blusa semi-aberta, aos beijos com um aluno da Corvinal. Ficara estático, não conseguia sair do lugar, quando finalmente o casal percebeu sua presença e olharam em sua direção, perceberam que James estava chorando, apenas pequenas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Lily olhava pra ele com um enorme desespero no olhar, parecia que não queria que o maroto presencia-se aquela cena, mas antes que ela pudesse dar qualquer explicação o maroto saíra correndo o mais rápido que pode do local, deixando para trás apenas um pequeno pacote que estava escrito: "De James para Lily".

James, depois de ter recordado todos esses acontecimentos, decidira descer para o café da manhã, no qual sequer tomara um pequeno copo de leite, deixando os amigos muito preocupados.

_- Pontas, tá tudo bem cara? – _perguntou Sirius se sentando ao lado do amigo.

_- Não me sinto bem, vou voltar pra torre. – _respondeu James se levantando e andando até a torre.

_**What's the time, seems it's already morning**_

_Que horas são? Parece que já amanheceu.**  
I see the sky, it's so beautiful and blue**_

_Eu vejo o céu, está tão bonito e azul**  
The tv's on but the only thing showing is a picture of you**_

_A tv está ligada, mas única coisa que aparece é uma foto sua**  
Oh I get up and make myself some coffee**_

_Oh, eu levanto e faço o café**  
I try to read a bit, but the story is too thin**_

_Eu tento ler um pouco, mas a história é tão pobre**  
I thank the Lord above you're not here to see me**_

_Eu agradeço a Deus nos céus**  
in this shape I'm in**_

_Por você não estar aqui para me ver do jeito que estou**  
**_

Chegando na torre se sentou em um dos parapeitos das janelas e ficou lá observando a movimentação do lado de fora.

Se sentiu pequeno, um tolo por se deixar levar por um sentimento por tanto tempo. Sempre fora popular entre as garotas e com certeza no meio delas deveria haver alguém que o fizesse feliz, mas fora teimoso em persistir em uma única garota.

Estava feliz porque finalmente ela lhe dera uma chance, ia mostra a ela quem realmente era James Potter, ia mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu, mas a única coisa que conseguiu dessa "chance" foi um coração quebrado.

"_Merlin, como sou idiota!" _pensou ele se martirizando _"Agora vejo que só estava perdendo meu tempo!"_

_- APENAS PERDENDO O MEU TEMPO! – _gritou James se levantando e arremessando a primeira coisa que viu na parede.

_**Spending my time**_

_Perdendo meu tempo**  
Watching the days go by**_

_Vendo os dias passarem**  
Feeling so small, I stare at the wall**_

_Me sentindo tão pequena, Olho fixo na parede**  
hoping that you think of me too**_

_Esperando que você pense em mim também**  
I'm spending my time**_

_Perdendo meu tempo_

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino, Lily estava deitada em sua cama, não conseguia sair do quarto, a simples idéia de sair de lá e encontrar James a apavorava.

Se sentia suja, não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido tão fraca a ceder a uma chantagem como aquela, acreditar realmente que aquele garoto teria algo tão grande para incriminar James e o expulsar, como podia ter acreditado naquilo? Sempre fora uma garota forte e segura de si, mas quando se tratava de James Potter o seu eixo sempre saia de equilíbrio.

Agora o garoto, que finalmente descobrira que amava, nunca mais iria querer olhar pra cara dela.

Poderia até tentar explicar, mas James não a ouviria, poderia deixar recados ou mandar corujas, mas sabia que ele não leria, mesmo assim se o encontra-se não saberia o que dizer, não saberia como expressar o seu arrependimento.

"_Por favor, me diz que é um sonho!" _pensou ela começando a chorar _"Por favor, isso tem que ser um sonho!"_

_**I try to call but I don't know what to tell you**_

_Eu tento ligar, mas não sei o que lhe dizer**  
I leave a kiss on your answering machine**_

_Deixo um beijo na sua secretária eletrônica**  
Oh help me please**_

_Oh, me ajude, por favor**  
Is there someone who can make me wake up from this dream?  
**Existe alguém que possa me fazer acordar deste sonho?  
_

Algumas semanas se passaram e nenhum dos dois sequer trocaram uma palavra, explicações ou um pedido de desculpas. James simplesmente tentava ignorar a presença de Lily, principalmente quando via que ela estava vindo em sua direção.

_- James quem é essa? – _perguntou Lily espantada.

James estava aos beijos com uma garota da Grinfinória, quando Lily o chamou ele apenas a olhou com indiferença.

_- Por que pergunta? Não lhe devo explicações, Evans! – _disse ele sem ao menos olhar para Lily.

Lily simplesmente virou às costas e foi embora, deixando James lá com uma garota estranha em seus braços.

_- Sinto muito, mas não posso continuar com isso. – _disse James se soltando da garota e indo embora do local.

James caminhou por todo castelo para esfriar a cabeça, já que não conseguirá, decidiu ir para fora tomar um ar embaixo de uma árvore perto do lago.

Se sentou e ficou observando as ondas do lago por um longo tempo, se encostou na árvore e acabou adormecendo com finas lágrimas em seu rosto sobre o sol poente.

**_  
spending my time_**

_Perdendo meu tempo**  
watching the sun go down**_

_Vendo o pôr-do-sol**  
I fall asleep to the sound**_

_Eu caio no sono**  
of "tears of a clown"**_

_Ao som de "Lágrimas de um Palhaço"**  
a prayer gone blind**_

_Um desejo me cegou**  
I'm spending my time**_

_Estou perdendo meu tempo  
_

_- Pontas, cara, você precisa superar isso! A vida continua! – _disse Sirius em tom de preocupação.

_- É, Almofadinhas tem razão Pontas! Não adianta você ficar se remoendo por causa disso. – _disse Remus.

_- Com o tempo você supera! – _disse Pedro.

_- Até que enfim Rabicho disse algo inteligente! – _disse Sirius dando uma palmadinha nas costas do amigo.

_- É vocês tem razão._

_- Lily, querida, não conseguiu falar com ele ainda? – _perguntou May se sentando ao lado da amiga em uma escadaria.

_- Não adianta, toda vez que tento me aproximar dele a única coisa que eu consigo é desprezo. – _respondeu Lily tristemente.

_- Amiga, se você realmente ama aquele maroto tem que se fazer escutar! – _disse Satsuky encorajando-a.

_- É, amiga, elas tem razão! – _disse Alice _– Estaremos sempre aqui quando precisar!_

_- Obrigada meninas! – _disse Lily abraçando as amigas _– Irei tentar mais uma vez._

**_my friends keep telling me "hey life will go on"_**

_Meus amigos ficam me dizendo: "Ei, a vida continua"**  
time will make sure I'll get over you ooh**_

_E que o tempo certamente me fará superar você**  
this silly game of love - you play, you win only to lose**_

_Este estúpido jogo do amor - Você joga, você vence só para perder  
**  
**_

_- James, a gente precisa conversar! – _disse Lily encurralando o maroto em um corredor.

_- Não temos nada para conversar, Evans! E se me der licença tenho outras coisas para fazer. – _disse ele tentando sair.

_- Por favor, me escuta! Quero explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia. – _disse ela em tom de desespero, ele tinha que escuta-la.

_- Por que? Só pra você ter o prazer de dizer que conseguiu magoar o coração de James Potter, ou esfregar na minha cara como fui idiota em acreditar que você realmente me daria uma chance._

_- Não é nada disso, eu realmente quero te dar uma chance._

_- Não, obrigado, agora eu dispenso essa chance. – _disse ele dando as costas para Lily, ele simplesmente não conseguia encara-la.

_- Me escuta, por favor! Aquele garoto ele não significa nada pra mim! Ele me chantageou dizendo que se eu não ficasse com ele, ele te delataria para os professores dizendo que foi você quem enfeitiçou os cafés deles fazendo com que ficassem falando tudo ao contrario! E se ele fizesse isso você seria expulso. _– Lily tinha começado a chorar, ele precisava acreditar nela, tinha que acreditar _– Eu não sabia o que fazer! Não queria que você fosse embora, não consigo ficar aqui sem você, James!_

_**I can't live without your love  
**Não posso viver sem seu amor_

_- Por que não me disse isso antes? – _disse James se virando para ela _– Não deixaria ele fazer nada para você!_

_- Eu fui fraca, eu sei! Agora a única coisa que eu quero é o seu perdão. – _disse ela o abraçando.

James não sabia o que dizer, pois querendo ou não ela não tinha o traído mesmo porque nem tinham começado a namorar ainda.

_- Eu não sei se vou conseguir perdoa-la. Não sei se vou conseguir esquecer aquela cena. – _disse ele respirando fundo _– Mas creio que já cometi tantos erros perante a você, que eu posso tentar esquecer._

_- Sério? – _perguntou ela levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos de James.

_- Sim. – _disse ele a envolvendo em um abraço – _Então estamos kits?_

_- Estamos sim! – _disse ela com um sorriso.

Pouco a pouco James foi se aproximando de Lily, foi descobrindo aos poucos o lábio dela e logo os dois se envolveram em um terno beijo apaixonado a muito tempo retido.

_- Se sente melhor? – _perguntou ela.

_- Sim, me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! E você também se sente melhor? – _perguntou ele abraçando Lily e rumando para o fim do corredor.

_- Sim, me sinto muito, mas muito bem! – _disse ela com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam abraçados pelos corredores, chamando a atenção de todos, James parou de repente dando um susto em Lily.

_- O que foi James? – _perguntou ela olhando assustada para o amado.

_- Bom, er... Lily sabe aquele negocio com o café? – _disse ele coçando a cabeça.

_- Sim, os professores descobriram que o elfos domésticos deixaram cair por acidente uma poção para falar ao contrario dentro do café deles._

_- Na verdade, er... não foi bem um acidente..._

_- Como assim? – _perguntou Lily parando na frente de James com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_- Bom, er... eu e os marotos... – _James chegou bem perto de lily para que só ela o escutasse – _Colocamos a poção lá._

_- VOCÊS O QUEEEEEEE! – _gritou Lily.

_- Desculpa amorzinho, mas maroto que é maroto sempre apronta! – _disse ele rindo da cara de surpresa de Lily.

_- JAMES POTTER! – _gritou novamente Lily.

_- Lalala, quero ver você conseguir me pegar! – _disse James correndo corredor à dentro.

_- Volta aqui garoto! – _disse Lily rindo e correndo atrás do garoto.

E assim o namoro perdurou e se tornou um lindo casamento, sempre felizes e curtindo a vida até que ela terminasse.

**_N/A:_**

**_oi oi gente, fic nova ;D_**

**_to parecendo uma máquina xD_**

**_isso que da ter falta do que fazer ;)_**

**_fic dedicada a Srta. Lady Malfoy porque hoje é niver dela :D_**

**_parabéns de novo moçaaaa ;333_**

**_bjoks e me deixem rewies ;3333_**


End file.
